Home
by Nienna Tinehtele
Summary: It's Halloween and the gang is going out for drinks. Flack/Stella


First off I'd like to say that I'm pretty sure that Detective Angell's name is Jennifer, but I see a lot of people say it's Jess. But I like Jenn better so that's what I'm going to put.

Second…who watched this week's episode…well the preview for next week? I'm so freaking out! If they fire Adam and he's not on the show anymore I'm going to be so mad. I love Adam! He's so funny and I just love him. They better not get rid of him! I'm protesting. I'm still pissed off about what they did with Danny and Lindsay…sorry that was my rant for today.

Happy Halloween everyone! Here's my little Halloween story. I hope you like it!

Oh and I don't own anything of CSI: NY. They are not mine I'm just borrowing them! I always give them back when I'm done...

Stella sighed as she closed the file on her desk and set it on top of the growing pile. It had been a rough day. Cases dealing with kids always were. This case had been bugging her for awhile and they just weren't getting there. But today they had finally caught a break in the case and had a suspect in custody. There was nothing else she could do today and it could wait till tomorrow.

Grabbing her coat she left her office and went in Lindsay. It was Halloween and Lindsay was coming over so they could get ready for the party together. Spotting her in the break room she poked her head through the door.

"Hey Linds, we still on for getting dressed together for the party tonight?"

"Of course! Just let me grab my stuff really quickly." Together they walked to the locker room to grab Lindsay's stuff. "I can't wait to see everyone's costumes. It's going to be so much fun."

"I know," Stella laughed, "Do you know what any of the guys are going as? I begged Don to tell me, but he wouldn't."

"No, none of them would tell me. They just kept saying I'd have to wait and see."

Lindsay grinned, "I think it's gonna be hilarious." She laughed as she grabbed a dress bag, her coat, and purse out of her locker. "I bet Adam will be a superhero or something from one of his comic books."

Stella smiled as she pictured Adam in tights, "Somehow I can totally picture it. You ready?"

Lindsay slipped her coat on, "Yep lets go."

Linking arms as they walked to the elevator, Stella pushed the down arrow. The doors quickly slid open to allow them to enter. Hitting the ground floor button, she stepped back to wait.

Just as the doors started to slide close a deep voice shouted, "Hold the elevator!"

Closest to the doors, Lindsay slid her hand between the doors to keep them open as Flack jogged towards them and quickly slipped inside.

"Thanks Linds." He was puffing slightly as he grinned at both of them. "And where are you lovely ladies heading?"

Stella grinned slyly at him, "We're going to my place to get ready for the Halloween party at Sullivan's. And don't bother to ask what we are going as cuz that's for us to know and you to find out." She moved close to him ran a finger down his tie as she spoke. Leaning in close she stopped a breath away from his lips, "See you there detective. Can't wait to see your costume." Grinning she spun around and looped her arm with Lindsay again, sauntering away and leaving him with a stunned look on his face.

Stella pulled open the door to Sullivan's and let Lindsay enter before her. The entire place was packed with Halloween goers. Everyone was dressed in costumes, from gangsters, to fairies, to superheroes. Stella stood up on her toes trying to spot anyone from their group.

"Stell! They're back there." Lindsay shouted over the noise to be heard, pointing at the back of the bar. Grabbing Stella's hand she pulled her through the crowd, winding through the people to the back.

Approaching the table both women couldn't help but laugh at the variety of characters their friends were dressed as. Adam was of course a superhero, dressed in head to toe black as Batman and Kendall, as his date, was dressed as Wonder Woman. Hawkes was Han Solo and his date Det. Jenn Angell was dressed to match him as Princess Leia. Sid was sitting next to Hawkes and appeared to be a mad scientist complete with the frizzy stand-on-end hair, white lab coat, and big glasses.

"Hey guys, looking good!" Lindsay leaned over to hug Hawkes and Sid as Kendall and Jen slid out of the booth to embrace both women.

Jenn grinned at Stella as she pulled back from their hug, "You look great Stell."

"Stell, Linds take your coats off I want to see your costumes!" Kendall said as she bounced up and down in excitement. Jenn nodded in agreement.

Lindsay and Stella glanced at each other before sliding their coats off to reveal their costumes. Lindsay wore a short red plaid skirt with a cropped white button down top and a plaid tie. To finish off her naughty schoolgirl look, she wore knee high white stockings, Mary Jane high heels, and had braided her hair in two pigtails.

"Woot woot go Lindsay." Adam wolf whistled as she spun in a circle to show her outfit off...

Stella was dressed as a pirate. She wore dark tight pants with a billowy white off the shoulder shirt and a corset in deep red the pushed her breasts up super high. She wore a sword at her waist and knee high black heeled boots. She had her hair braided down her back with a bandanna and a tri-cornered had on her head.

Kendall was the first to speak, "Stell you look freaking amazing! You'd totally make an awesome pirate. Don's tongue is gonna fall out of his mouth."

The others nodded and voiced their agreement. Stella blushed and grabbed a beer off the table.

"Thanks guys. Where are Mac, Danny, and Don?"

Adam looked around, "Um…they should be here soon if they aren't already."

Stella looked around the bar searching for signs of Mac, Danny, Flack. Danny walked through the doors just as she looked that way and she couldn't help laughing. Jabbing Lindsay in the ribs she pointed him out as he walked towards them. He was dressed to the nines in a pinstripe suit complete with a fedora and cane.

"Look'n good Danny! Very nice."

"Ya think? 'S not too much?"

"No it's awesome! It totally fits you. Very Gangsta. What do you think Lindsay?"

"Nice job Danny. You actually picked that out yourself?" she joked.

"Hardy har Montana. I'll have you know I'm good at picking out my own clothes." He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a tender kiss. "You look great babe. How come I haven't sent his outfit before? Sexy sexy Montana." Lindsay's face turned bright red and she pushed him away.

"Get off me you horndog."

"That's not what you were saying last night." He laughed quickly dodging her swat.

Stella groaned, "Danny! Ugh we don't want to hear about that thanks."

"Don't be jealous Stell."

"Oh trust me I'm not," she laughed at the shock on his face.

He rubbed a hand over his chest, "That hurts Stella. Really hurts me deep."

"Are you guys making fun of Danny again?" Turning to see Mac standing behind them, Stella burst out laughing

"Oh Mac. That costume is perfect for you!"

He was wearing a brown fedora, brown leather jacket, brown trousers and a plain button up shirt. It was the whip that gave it away though.

"Nice costume Mac! Indiana Jones. Shoulda figured." Danny clapped him on the back as he handed him a beer.

"Hey everyone. Glad you made it ok. It's a madhouse tonight. Happy Halloween everybody." Taking a sip of his beer he glanced around. "Where's Flack?"

Stella answered as she followed Danny and Lindsay into the booth next to Kendall, "I don't know where he is, but he should be here soon. It'd be easier to spot him if I knew what he was wearing."

"Won't be that hard to find him. Just look for the gigantic tall guy standing over everybody," Adam joked causing Danny to snort with laughter and send beer up his nose.

"Oww that hurts." He grabbed his nose in pain.

"Serves you right," Lindsay sniffed, "making fun of your best friend like that." She cuffed him across the back of the head.

Hawkes and Adam burst into laughter at that, "She's got you whipped man. Totally whipped."

"No I'm no….shutting up now." He took a gulp of his beer as he avoided Lindsay's stare.

"You so are Danny. Just smile and nod. Remember they are always right." Mac told him. "Just go with it and your life will be much easier."

"Mac!" he ducked as Stella reached over to punch his arm and napkins came flying his way.

"What? Its true." he laughed taking another swig from his beer.

At that moment the music changed and Lindsay cheered and pushed everyone out of the booth. "Let's go people. Time to dance!" she grabbed Danny's hand and tugged him towards the dance floor despite his protests, "Montana no. I don't dance."

"C'mon it will be fun." Reluctantly he followed her as Kendall and Jenn followed them with Hawkes and Adam.

Sid, Mac, and Stella stayed at the table and laughed at the antics of their friends. Stella looked around the pub again, searching for Don. He should have been there already, but as she checked her watch she saw that he was definitely running late.

Just then she looked at the door again and her gaze locked with a pair of electric blue eyes. Surprised, she felt a smile creep across her face as she took in his costume. He looked dashing in all black with a cape swirling around his body and black mask. The darkness of the mask contrasted with the color of his eyes making them looking even brighter than normal. Their gazes stayed connected as he walked towards the table.

Scooting out of the booth she walked slowly towards him until she was wrapped in his arms. His embrace was warm and he smelled wonderful. Tipping her head up with his hand he captured her lips in a searing kiss that seemed to go on forever.

As he pulled back slowly she opened her eyes, her head was still reeling. "That's for leaving me hangin' earlier." He whispered.

She took a deep breath, "Well. I'd do it again if I get a hello like that every time."

"You look so amazing Stell. You take my breath away."

"Thank you. You look pretty dashing yourself there Zorro." As Stella looked up at him she almost gave a girly squeal. He was definitely the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome. She grinned up at him, "You ready to join the group?"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him, "No, the only place I want to go now is home." He grinned devilishly at her before pulling her into another steamy kiss.

"We have to stay for awhile. Besides everyone won't be here for much longer. Adam and Kendall have to head back to the lab cuz they're on the nightshift and knowing Mac he'll go back there too. Everyone else will be wanting to head out to do their own thing." She leaned close till her lips were almost touching his ear and whispered softly, "then I promise you we can head home and we can have our own party."

Pulling back to see his face, she watched his eyes darken to midnight blue with desire as he envisioned their "party". She leaned in for one last kiss before pulling him towards the table to join the group.

_Later that night_

A light snow was falling as Stella stepped out of Sullivan's with Flack at her side.

"Bye guys!" Stella hugged her friends as their group left the pub to go their separate ways.

Flack held his hat and mask in one hand linked his other hang with Stella's as he turned them towards the subway. Stella pulled on his hand to stop him.

"Let's walk to your place. It's not that far."

"Stella it's snowing and pretty cold. Are you sure you wanna walk?"

"We have coats on and it's beautiful out. Please Donny." She looked up at him with big puppy dog eyes.

"That's not fair, you know I can't' resist those eyes." He complained.

She grinned. "I know that's why I do it."

Looking down into her face as she grinned up at him, Don was hit with a wave of emotion. With snowflakes in her hair, her nose turning red, and her beautiful eyes glittering in the light she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. And he loved her with all of his heart. He had been in love with her for a long time before he even had the courage to ask her out. When he finally had, to his surprise she had agreed and things had developed quickly between them.

Stella watched the emotions cross his face and her heart swelled with love for this wonderful man in front of her. It had taken her a long time to finally him right in front of her. After Frankie she hadn't wanted anything to do with men. And then she finally opened her eyes to see Don right in front of her. He had been there throughout the whole ordeal after she had shot Frankie. He didn't push, he just let her know that he was there, wanted to help her through it and be here friend. And though she always felt she had to be strong, she started to lean on him because it was nice to have someone who would hold her up. He treated her like the most precious thing in the world, but still treated her as an equal. Quickly she had found herself falling in love with him and one night they were sitting on his couch watching an old movie and she was snuggled up next to him with her head on his shoulder and his arm around her. That was the first night they had expressed their love for each other.

Now as she looked up at him, she reached up on her tiptoes to pull his head down for a tender kiss. "I love you Don."

"I love you too Stella." He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair.

"Are you ready to go home?" he laced their fingers together and started walking again.

Home. Home was more his place to her now than her own. Since they started dating she had spent more time there and had actually begun doing little things to the place to make it hers too. Now looking up at him, she thought how silly it was that they had two places when one would suit them.

"Donny?"

"Yea?"

"I think we should move in together. My lease is up on my place next month and you have more room for the both of us." She looked up at him for his reaction.

He looked down at her, "Are you sure Stell? I would love for you to move into my place so I can have you there all the time. I'd love to wake up with you in my arms every morning. I been thinking 'bout it for awhile I just didn't want to rush anything."

"Yes, I want to do this. I love you Donny. With all of my heart and I want us to take the next step."

Wrapping his arm around her shoulders he pulled her close, "I love you too Stell. Let's go home."

"Home. That sounds so good. Yes, let's go home."

Together they walked towards home in the deepening snowy night.


End file.
